The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Associate Groups
Associate Groups are projects that consist of a group of users dedicated to gather and assisting articles circled around a single concept or topic. Associate Groups were introduced Aug 16th 2011 Rules *Projects are set out by the Standards and Policy Committee * Groups require confirmation by the Admin to be declared official. * Group leaders are generally permitted to decide how to run their user group. Admins don't normally intervene unless the group is breaching policy. * Groups are for improving . No social groups are permitted. Associate Members Associate members are users that head specific projects. They are supported by the Admin and Committee members in regards to their specific projects. Associates do not have the same member rights as the Committee members (unless they individually happen to be Committee members) but are asked to engage in the regular upkeep and editing that would be expected of any user. Being an Associate member is largely informal and are only asked to help in their respective projects when they are able. Associates can display the Associate Box on their userpage by using command. Junior Associate Members Junior Associates are User that head a sub project listed on the project page listed below. Associates/ Junior Associates do not have the same member rights as the Committee members (unless they individually happen to be Committee members) but are asked to engage in the regular upkeep and editing that would be expected of any user. Being an Associate/ Junior Associate member is largely informal and are only asked to help in their respective projects when they are able. Junior Associates can display the Junior Associate Box on their userpage by using command. Current Associate Groups As some projects cover a lot of areas these will be broken down into smaller projects on the project page listed below. * [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Animal Project|'Animal Project']] - This project aims to ensure all pages for all Animals are complete and all references to Animals are completed. This project will be broken up into smaller projects see [[Frontierville Wiki:Animal Project|'Animal Project']]. (Primary contact: To be advised (talk) * [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Badges Project|'Badges Project']] - dedicated to the upload and categorizing of official Images for the various Badges in the Pioneer Trail. (Primary contact: Wildecoyote (talk) * [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Building Project|'Building Project']] - dedicated to the upload and categorizing of official Images for the various buildings in the Pioneer Trail. (Primary contact: Corielle (talk) * [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Character Project|'Character Project']] - dedicated to the upload and categorizing of all official Character s used in The Pioneer Trail. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) * [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Collection Project|'Collection Project']] - dedicated to the upload and categorizing of official Collections for the Pioneer Trail, complete with page references etc. (Primary contact: Wildecoyote (talk) * [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Debris Project|'Debris Project']] - dedicated to ensuring the completion of all Debris pages on The Pioneer Trail Wiki. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) * [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Decorations Project|'Decorations Project']] - dedicated to ensuring the completion of all Decorations pages on The Pioneer Trail Wiki. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) * [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Goals Project|'Goals Project']] - dedicated to the creation, updating and maintaining Goals across the whole wiki and any changes. This project will be broken up into smaller projects see [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Goals Project|'The Pioneer Trail Goals Project']] (Primary contact: Jennie (talk) * [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Pages Project|'Pages Project']] - dedicated to ensuring the completion of all pages on The Pioneer Trail Wiki. This project will be broken up into smaller projects see [[Frontierville Wiki:Pages Project|'Pages Project']]. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) * [[FrontierVille Wiki:Plant Project|'Plant Project']] - dedicated to the creation, updating and maintaining all pages and references relating to all types of plants.This project will be broken up into smaller projects see [[Frontierville Wiki:Plant Project|'Plant Project']]. (Primary contact: Neil (talk) * [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] - dedicated to ensuring the correct use of Images is used and are all licensed. (Primary contact: To be advised (talk) * [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Masked Project|'Masked Project']] - dedicated to ensuring that all pages on The Pioneer Trail Wiki are searchable by both their Goal Name and Goal Title. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) * [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Stub Project|'Stub Project']] - This project aims to ensure all pages are either complete and Stub references are removed or if a page isn't complete it is given Stub reference. This project will be broken up into smaller projects see [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Stub Project|'Stub Project']]. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) Category:Contribution Project Former Associate Groups Category:Community Category:Associate Groups Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance